dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorajin (4e Race)
Sorajin The Sorajin are a rare race of shapechanging demons. They live under a feudal government, and are the progenitors of any humanoid with the "Demonic Heritage" feat. The Sorajin were once Chaotic Evil beings much like any other demons. Then a demon named Daichi found a mysterious artifact that fused with him, changing him into the Unaligned demon he is now. His power now rivals that of a deity, and he is worshipped as a deity by the Sorajin. Upon his return to the three layers of the abyss, that comprise the home of the Sorajin, he began to change the three layers into what would become known as Vasidan. His daughter, Sora, concentrated on transforming the layers' inhabitants into the sorajin. They became less violent and started to band together into a feudal society. Play an Sorajin if you want... * To play a beautiful race that loves to fight. * To play a type of Demon. * To be a member of a race that favors the Ardent|Ardent]], Barbarian|Barbarian]], Bard|Bard]], Battlemind|Battlemind]], and Warlock|Warlock]] classes. Physical Qualities The sorajin are a race of shapeshifting demons. In their true form, they look similar to half-elves. Their skin color covers the whole human range. Their hair, thick and luxurious, is more likely to be light blue, pink, or purple than more common human colors, although human hair colors are possible. Due to their propensity for travelling the world, it is more than likely that when you find a person who has begun to show signs of a demonic heritage, a sorajin is either a parent or an ancestor. The sorajin favor light armor, such as cloth and leather. Until they reach maturity, sorajin age much as humans do. Upon reaching maturity, their aging slows. A few years after reaching maturity, they cease to age altogether. Sorajin cannot die from old age or natural causes. However, due to the perilous nature of the Abyss, an individual sorajin would be considered lucky to survive past 500 years. Playing a Sorajin Sorajin that choose to leave their home planes usually become traveling adventurers and mercenaries. They are highly sought after for their ability to change their shape and covertly gather information. When abroad in the world, most Sorajin try to keep their true identities hidden. Although sorajin can adopt any persona, they usually rely on a few established disguises. The Sorajin have formed a feudal society, one which seems to work rather well. Although they're less violent than their demonic brethren, sorajin love to fight. They view combat as an enjoyable test of skill. '''Sorajin Characteristics:' Adaptable, Charming, Confident, Courageous, Insightful, Noble. Male Names: Kouhei, Satoru, Shinichi, Shinta. Female Names: Megumi, Midori, Minami, Natsumi Sorajin Adventurers Three Sample sorajin adventurers are described below: Shinichi is a sorajin Battlemind|Battlemind]]. From a young age, he has pushed to the limits of his mind and his body. He is now a fully-fledged battlemind, nearly invincible in batte. Midori is a sorajin Warlock|Warlock]]. She has never been strong, so she formed a pact with a sorajin demon lord in order to achieve the power to finally realize her destiny. Kouhei is a sorajin Bard|Bard]], and a respected loremaster. Kouhei was taken into a monastery from an early age, where he studied histories and music for as much time as he could. In time, Kouhei determined that he needed to leave his beloved library so he could gain first-hand knowledge of the world beyond. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Humanoid Type